Hot And Cold
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Fun with fae curses. He's hot and she's cold. Let's do something about that.     I wrote this to fill the Kenzi/Hale fanfiction void. Not the most amazing summary but I don't like writing them. First Lost Girl fic, please be kind?


_Author's Notes: I'm not really known for doing Lost Girl fics but when I get really interested in a particular fandom enough to create character ships one of the first things I do is going to fanfiction . net and look up said couple. But I was shocked to find no real Kenzi/Hale central fics. Searching the net I've found four but nothing here. So that's why I decided to write this. I just had to get it out of my system._

_As I stated I don't do Lost Girl fics, so I don't know how I did with characterizations, language etc. Since I didn't want to go into massive fae detail this is mostly Kenzi perspective. And you it's kinda a pwp (porn without plot) except it's not a graphic sex fic. _

_If I've messed things up or have massive grammar issues I apologize. I'm new to Lost Girl fandom and I didn't really feel like doing a real thorough editing job. Otherwise enjoy. _

**Hot and Cold**

By Relm

It all started out with some random case of Bo's. If you asked Kenzi the specifics of it she wouldn't be able to say. It was just one of those standard fae with a name she couldn't pronounce fighting with another fae with an equal hard name to say kind of a case. Nothing too crazy compared to what Bo and Kenzi usually dealt with as this was just a turf battle issue. The only think Kenzi cared about was the money and how much they got.

Well as it turned out Kenzi must have done something wrong as she got afflicted with some strange fae curse. The case had been resolved with a relatively peaceful solution so it should have been fine. However the morning after when Kenzi woke she felt like crap.

Yes it was getting on towards the colder months and the building she and Bo lived in wasn't exactly the most insulated place but Kenzi shouldn't have felt that cold. She was practically a cocoon with all her blankets wrapped around her tightly. But even then she was still freezing.

"Kenz? Are you going to get up?" Bo knocked on Kenzi's door. "I made waffles!"

Ordinarily hearing about a home cooked anything was enough to stir Kenzi out of bed but not this time. Instead she groaned. "It's too cold to get up!"

This comment peeked Bo's curiosity so she just had to go in. "Kenzi it's not that cold in here."

"Yes it is! It's so cold I think my but froze off!" Kenzi said through chattering teeth.

Bo raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "You must have a fever. I told you should have worn a coat last night." Bo sauntered over to her best friend to put a hand on her forehead. But the moment Bo's fingers touched Kenzi's skin Bo had to snatch it back. Kenzi's skin was like ice! "Kenzi what the hell?"

"I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" Kenzi chattered miserably.

...

When dealing with the weird and the seemingly faely Bo and Kenzi went to where they usually went. They went to see Trick.

Trick was doing what he usually was doing, tending the bar and listening to other people's problems. He flashed them a look that said 'oh no, what now?' It wasn't hard to see something was wrong as Kenzi was quite a sight wrapped up in three blankets.

Instead of going to the bar to talk to Trick with Bo, Kenzi decided to flop herself down on the couch. On top of being cold Kenzi felt very tired and didn't feel up to sitting on a barstool trying to make sense of the fae terminology filled conversation. Between chattering teeth Kenzi did catch a few words here and there but she wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you sure she's just not sick?" Kenzi heard Trick ask.

"Oh yeah. Her skin is like ice! I tried to warm her up using my own body heat and it did nothing."

Kenzi tuned out the conversation at this point all together. She was sure that between Trick and Bo they would figure this out and she could go back to being her normal warm self.

Time passed and Trick and Bo poured over books he fished out from his stash. The pub wasn't too busy as it was morning after all so Trick didn't feel worried about reading the rare old books at the bar. However between the two of them they weren't having much luck. It wasn't as if there wasn't many possibilities to choose from, there were too many. There were lots of fae out there able to cause such a condition in a human.

As difficult as things were at that moment it was destined to get much worse. Two more people entered the pub, one dressed for the weather outside while the other looked like he just came from the beach.

Kenzi hadn't been paying too much attention of what was going around here till these too walked in. One of them was Dyson dressed in a normal Dyson fashion and other was Hale. Hale was the one dressed for the beach. His usual dress choice of a stylish hat on his head was absent as was anything proper for the chilly weather outside. He wore a black tank top and grey shorts and sandals. Given that Hale looked to be tall and lean you might expect that his body wouldn't be all that impressive. But looking at Hale's well defined muscled arms and perfectly chiselled pecks made Kenzi wonder if he had rock hard abs to match. He looked all kinds of yummy to Kenzi. 'Like sexy hot chocolate.' She thought while trying not to drool.

"Hale what's the deal?" Bo had to ask. "It's not the middle of july."

Hale let out an exasperated sigh and explained what kind of a morning he was having. As it turned out he also woke with a strange curse. But instead of feeling cold as ice Hale felt like he was on fire. It was so unbearably hot that Hale jumped into a cold shower. But it was to no avail, Hale still suffered. It didn't matter how little he wore or what he did everything felt hot to him. It was like he was walking around an oven set on the self cleaning mode. If he had it his way he wouldn't have dressed at all. However Dyson had managed to convince Hale to at least wear something.

Kenzi was only half listening to the conversation but she did make out the basic problem. Hale was felt like he was on fire, she felt like she was ice. The solution seemed very simple to Kenzi. So without a word of explanation Kenzi ran over to Hale and tackled him. The two fell to the ground with Kenzi desperately clinging to him.

"Kenzi!" She heard Bo say her name. Kenzi didn't care. Hale was warm, so deliciously warm.

"His skin feels like fire." Kenzi murmured as she buried her face into his chest.

"Her skin feels like ice." Hale responded happily holding Kenzi tighter.

...

While Trick, Dyson and Bo talked about the two problems they were being faced with Kenzi and Hale were cuddling on the couch. It was only in each other's arms that the siren and the human felt any comfort. And as they discovered the moment they separated they were back to being miserable.

"It's got to be from that case of yours last night." Dyson insisted.

"That might explain why Kenzi is cursed but not Hale. He wasn't there." Bo retorted back.

"Well it would probably be a good idea to at least check out where the two of you were last night." Trick suggested. "But those two need to go." He motioned to the cursed pair.

"Why? All they are going is cuddling. It's not like they are doing it on the couch." Bo was quick to point out.

At that moment Hale's hands which had been wrapped around Kenzi's slender waist started to move southward till they nestled on Kenzi's small but well defined ass.

"Hale!" Kenzi sneered while pulling Hale's hands up. "Keep those hands up or I'll cut them off and other parts as well!"

"Come on little kitten, It's not like I can get any lovin' from any other woman like this." Hale purred. "And you are one fine feline."

"I don't care! I'm not some perverted fae grab toy! And don't call me little!" Kenzi growled at him.

Trick rolled his eyes with a tired sigh escaping his lips. "It doesn't matter. She's a human and he's a fae. Though I might be a liberal man some of my patrons aren't. The last thing I need is one of them causing trouble because of Kenzi and Hale. And it's not like the two of them can be apart either. The moment they do that they both look like they are stricken with some strange sickness. You've got to take them home." Trick insisted. "I'll keep reading and see what I can dig up."

"Trick is right. Let's take them your place while we figure things out." Dyson agreed with Trick.

...

Getting the cursed human and siren out of the pub and back to the house was a hard feat. Neither one wanted to let go of the other not even to put on seat belts. Somehow they managed and got both Kenzi and Hale back to Bo and Kenzi's place. Bo and Dyson were going to leave right away but they were met with some protests from their respected sidekicks.

"Why are you two going without us?" Kenzi whined.

"Because it would be kinda hard for the two of you to investigate while holding on to each other the whole time." Bo rationalized.

"But you can't leave me here with _him_." Kenzi hissed under her breath.

"What's wrong kitten?" Hale flashed Kenzi a devilish grin. "Afraid you can resist the sexy song of the siren? Or just the sexiness of the siren?"

"No siren songs from you!" Kenzi ordered him. "And keep the hands PG!"

Hale chuckled. "Oh no I don't think they can do PG."

Kenzi looked to Bo with pure horror on her face.

Though this was a serious situation Bo couldn't help but laugh at fear in Kenzi's eyes. "Don't worry Kenz. Hale isn't going to try anything. Right Hale?"

Hale nodded his head but he really didn't seem that sincere.

Kenzi let out a defeated sigh. She knew she wasn't going to get her way so why bother fighting it?

...

While Kenzi and Hale waited for Bo, Dyson and Trick to save the day the cursed pair watched TV. Since Kenzi couldn't very well watch the TV with her back turned to it she sat on Hale's lap with her back turned towards him. Hale happily had his arms snaked around Kenzi's waist. Though Hale seemed to be enjoying himself Kenzi wasn't.

Kenzi and Hale's relationship was an odd one. They weren't involved but the two of them did flirt with each other. It was usually just all talk but most of the time if it got anywhere near physical it was Hale's doing. Which was strange given what Hale was.

To Kenzi she didn't really care that much about the differences between fae and humans. So she wasn't disgusted of the idea of being with a fae per say but for a fae to be a with a human was a different story. Humans were food and pets to fae not things you slept with. Unless having sex was the way you fed (like in Bo's case) then it was greatly frowned upon. Perhaps that was the reason why Hale was feeling particularly amorous at that moment. He wasn't one to follow the old stuffy rules of his forefathers. That and Kenzi felt particularly lovely in his arms.

Kenzi's problem with this situation was that she was enjoying it too much. Hale always managed to get under her skin making her feel frustrated in more ways than one. Being this close to him for so long wasn't something she was used to. It got more uncomfortable when Hale abandoned all desire to pay attention to the TV and started to nibble on Kenzi's neck.

"Hale!" Kenzi moaned. "Not PG!"

"Not my hands." He murmured between kisses.

"Shit! You'd think you were a succubus or something." Kenzi grumbled trying to fight just how much she was enjoying the feel of Hale's lips on her skin.

"Incubus. That's what the male ones are called." Hale corrected her.

"I don't care about the technicalities! And that better be a banana in your freakin' pocket! Because I'm not happy to see it!" Kenzi hissed.

"Oh but it's happy to see you little momma." Hale purred.

"Gah! Keep it in your pants! And don't call me little!"

"If you want me to stop then why don't you do something about it?" He dared her as he kissed his way up to her ear.

Kenzi groaned. "Screw it!" She finally decided and turned around to claim Hale's lips.

...

It took Bo and Dyson a while to figure out what fae was responsible for the curses and how to break them. They rushed back to the house expecting to find a relieved Kenzi and Hale but instead they were met with carelessly tossed articles of clothing littering the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?" Bo looked around in wonder. At first she was afraid that something bad had happened. That was until the plaster started falling from the ceiling and the loud moans sounded from upstairs.

"Oh god." Was all that Dyson could say.

"If Hale used his siren song to lure him into bed he's going to be dead tomorrow!" Bo exclaimed yelling up to the lovebirds upstairs that obviously couldn't hear her.

"Should we stop them so we can give them the potions to break the curses?" Dyson wondered out loud.

"No. Give them to me and I'll give it them in the morning." Bo snatched the two gourds and went to fix herself something to eat.

...

When Kenzi woke that next morning she felt wonderful. She was tired and a bit sore but she wasn't being gripped by an unnatural chill. But that could have been because of the deliciously naked man she was using for a body pillow.

"Shit! I slept with Hale!" Kenzi was quick to get off the sleeping siren taking all the sheets with her as did so. She noticed two things at that moment standing there looking at Hale. One since she had grabbed all the sheets Hale was very naked on her bed which was an impressive sight to see. Two that even though she was away from Hale she wasn't feeling cold.

"Good god sleeping with Hale couldn't have cured me... could it? No... no... That can't be it. Bo and Dyson must have figured it out. They must have broken the curses. Yeah that's it. It has to be it." Kenzi decided. She went to scratch her shoulder and was shocked to find it hurt. Looking down Kenzi saw the angry red mark. Was it a hickey? No it was from a set of teeth, Hale must have bit her.

It seemed more like a thing Dyson might do, marking his mate. Kenzi might have been angry with this fact but a quick look over at the sleeping siren made her remember the three love bites she gave him the previous night. One for each shoulder and one a little further south.

The rational part of Kenzi told her to get dressed and out of the bedroom. But when was Kenzi ever rational? Back into bed Kenzi went snuggling up to her siren lover.

With half opened sleepy eyes Hale smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kenzi. His little kitten purring herself back to sleep.

_(Author's Notes: Now I challenge you all! Write me some Kenzi/Hale fics! I command thee!)_


End file.
